1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to an exercise treadmill having a device for limiting the movement of the cushioned deck relative to base frame thereof and for preventing the deck from being disengaged from the cushioning member and the base frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical treadmills comprise a base frame supported on a supporting surface or the ground, a pair of transverse forward and rearward roller assemblies mounted in the base frame, and an endless belt trained about the forward and rearward roller assemblies. A deck is disposed and positioned between the base frame and the upper run of the belt. The treadmills may include a handle support for supporting one or more handles thereon and for supporting the upper portion of the user, and may include a motor driving device for driving the endless belt. Some of the exercisers include a cushioning device for resiliently supporting the deck and for absorbing the shocks and vibrations or impact loads acted onto the deck by the users. U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,528 to Dalebout et al., discloses one of the exercisers having a cushioning device for resiliently supporting the deck. However, no devices have been provided to limit the lateral movement of the cushioned deck relative to the base frame.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercisers.